


Nightmares and Cuddles

by SleepyAlecLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Concern, Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Love, Loving!Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Nightmares, Pillow Talk, caring!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyAlecLightwood/pseuds/SleepyAlecLightwood
Summary: Prompt:Alec comforts Magnus after a nightmare about his mother and stepfather, Magnus opens up and they talk about it, cuddle





	Nightmares and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [here is some random](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=here+is+some+random).



> Hello! Thank you for clicking on my work! Feedback and Kudos are very much appreciated, let me know what you think! This work is shit.
> 
> IF ANYONE WOULD BE INTERESTED: I'm looking to write a multi chaptered Malec fic and was looking for someone to possibly co-write the story with. If anyone would be interested, please leave a comment saying so and we will work out the details from there. I am open to any sort of ideas and prompts and will work around any schedule.

Magnus was wandering through a glimmering field, snow made of silver glitter falling from the bright blue sky, layering the ground. The sun shimmered off of the fallen glitter, creating the allusion of a rainbow all around Magnus. 

He kept on walking, the glitter running down his body and sticking to his clothes. He froze when he saw two beautiful horses, one midnight black and the other pure white standing in the center of the field, drinking the crystal clear water that made up a pond. Magnus was shocked when he saw his Alexander riding upon the white horse and his mother on top of the black horse. 

His beautiful mother slid off of the horse, wearing a stunning white gown that dragged across the glitter covered ground as she walked. Her long, dark hair falling down her shoulders in soft waves. Alec dismounted as well, both offering Magnus a large smile. 

Magnus’ mother held out her arms for her son and Magnus let out a shaky breath, running towards his mother and throwing himself against the frail woman.

“Mama.” Magnus whispered, wrapping his arms around her body, feeling like the small child he once was. 

A deep laugh filled the space around Magnus, and the frail body turned more solid. Magnus let out a sharp gasp and tried to pull away, but two large hands kept him in place. He looked up and met the eyes of his stepfather, the face he had tried so hard to suppress for centuries. 

“Your mama is dead. Because of you.” The man said, anger and disgust written all over his face. 

Behind his stepfather, Magnus could see Alec, his Alexander morph into his mother’s bloody body. He saw the large, angry gashes against his Mother’s wrists, the blood dripping off the near-translucent skin, creating a deep puddle of dark red blood.

Magnus cried out, screaming out “Mama” over and over again, the hands on his body moving up to his neck. The hands tightened their hold around Magnus’ neck, constricting the Warlock’s breathing. 

“Demon.” His stepfather spat, the smell of stale breath and the pounding of his own heart filling his senses. Magnus thrashed as his stepfather dragged him closer to the pond, the crystal clear water turning brown and murky, the ground around them becoming dead and empty.

Magnus let out a weak cry, trying to call out for his mother one last time before his head was forced underneath the surface of the water.

Magnus continued to fight against his stepfather’s hold, slowly losing consciousness. Above the water, he could hear his stepfather screaming out “Demon” and about how his mother’s death was his fault. 

Suddenly, a strange, almost burning feeling began to emerge throughout Magnus’ hands, the burning becoming more prominent as Magnus’ fear built even more. He tried to scream out for help, water filling his mouth and lungs. 

The hands suddenly were ripped away from his neck and Magnus pulled his head out of the water, gasping and chocking. The smell of burning flesh filled his nose and he turned his head, seeing his former stepfather engulfed in blue flames, burning away.

Magnus screamed, his throat raw as he chocked and cried, seeing his reflection in a broken piece of glass, his gaze meeting the cat-like eyes that killed his family.

–------------------------------------

Magnus shot up, screaming “HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME , ITS NOT MY FAULT, IT NOT-”

“Magnus!” Alec cried out , running towards his boyfriend, only just returning from the institute. He heard Magnus’ screams as he walked through the door and grabbed his bow and arrows, running to the bedroom only to see Magnus rocking back and forth on the bed, sobbing and screaming, 

Alec immediately dropped his weapons and ran to the bed, placing his hands on the Warlock’s shoulders. 

“Magnus, baby, its Alec, I’m here, please!” Alec cried out, never seeing Magnus in such a state. 

“I KILLED HER, MAMA, MAMA!” Magnus screamed out and Alec sucked in a breath, tears forming in his own eyes, his boyfriend’s distress breaking his heart. 

Alec surged forward and wrapped his arms around Magnus tightly, trying to soothe the older man.

“Magnus its okay, no ones going to hurt you.” Alec said softly, running his fingers through Magnus’ gel-free hair. 

Alec was shoved away, causing the shadowhunter to let out a quiet whimper. He thought for a moment, unsure of what to do in a situation like this. 

“Magnus, remember our night in Paris, we kissed in front of the Eiffel Tower and we went back to the hotel room an-” 

“A-Alexander?” Magnus croaked out, shivering as his gaze met the shadowhunters. 

Alec gasped quietly when he saw that Magnus’ glamour was down, staring into Magnus’ cat-like eyes. 

‘Beautiful.’ Alec thought to himself. 

“Yes Mags, its me.” Alec said softly, reaching out to wipe away the tears that were running down his boyfriend’s face. 

Magnus leaned into Alec’s touch, letting out a soft sob. 

“Mags, what happened?” Alec asked softly, pulling Magnus against him, cradling the smaller man against his chest, placing a soft kiss in the Warlock’s damp hair. 

Magnus trembled against Alec, unable to form coherent thoughts. 

“Mama.” Magnus whimpered, latching onto Alec. 

Alec let out a shaky sigh, lifting Magnus’ hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss against the tan skin. 

Magnus cried against Alec for a good half an hour, his tears soaking his boyfriend’s shoulder.. Alec didn’t complain though, as much as he hated seeing Magnus in this state, he was happy that Magnus was letting him see this way, that he was finally letting his emotions go after the whole Valentine mind switch incident that they had neglected to talk about.

Alec let out a breath of relief when Magnus’ sobs turned into soft, gentle whimpers. He buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder, running his hands up and down the Warlock’s back, a gesture to comfort his boyfriend.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alec asked softly, placing a kiss against Magnus’ neck, nothing sexual, just a sweet, intimate gesture that managed to but a small, tired smile on the older man’s face. 

“I got your shirt all wet.” Magnus whispered shakily, trying to avoid the topic. He knew that his stubborn, demanding shadowhunter wouldn’t let the subject go anyways.

“Magnus, please just talk to me. You once told me that it was okay for me to express myself, to talk about my emotions, not to hide my pain. So please, just let me comfort you, it’s okay.” Alec pleaded, reaching down to squeeze Magnus’ hands. 

Magnus hesitated before letting out a quiet sigh. “You are right, Alexander. I had a nightmare about my mother and s-stepfather.” He started, trying to hide his shaking hands. However, Alec noticed and laced his fingers through Magnus’ like he had done before, offering the Warlock and meek smile. 

Magnus went on to explain his nightmare and how it was basically looking back into his childhood. He told Alec, with fresh tears rolling down his face, how his father had forced him underwater after blaming Magnus for his mother’s death, how he had killed his father with his own hands. 

When Magnus finished, he kept his eyes on their intertwined hands, scared that Alec would be disgusted with him. Or worst…

fear him. 

Magnus let out a small sob when he saw Alec pull away from him, thinking it was over between them. He was shocked when Alec pulled Magnus against him, the shadowhunter’s tears soaking Magnus’ shirt. 

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered, having expecting a completely different response. 

“You are so strong, Mags.” Alec whispered, leaning back away from his boyfriend, wiping away their tears.

“Alexa-” Magnus stared.  
“No, Magnus, you took something you feared, something that you were taught was disgusting and should be suppressed, but you turned it into something so beautiful and use it for the greater good.” Alec interrupted. “A-and I’m just so proud of you Magnus Bane.” Alec whispered, leaning down and kissing the shock off of the Warlock’s face. 

Magnus pulled away and wrapped his arms around his shadowhunter. Alec smiled and shut his eyes, holding Magnus against him. 

“You’re still in your gear.” Magnus whispered, tracing patterns into the shadowhunter’s chest. 

Alec went to go change, but Magnus snapped his fingers, leaving Alec in a pair of soft, gray sweatpants. Alec laughed quietly and laid down on the bed, holding out his arms for Magnus. 

Magnus smiled and looked down fondly at the blue-eyed man. He took off his sweat and tear soaked shirt and threw it onto the ground. He laid down on the bed besides Alec and scooted into his boyfriend’s arms. 

They went on to talk softly to one another, Alec learning more about Magnus’ life and Magnus learning some new and interesting things about Alec’s childhood and the other Lightwood siblings. Their voices eventually lured the other into sleep, soft snores filling the room as the sun began to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on my work! Feedback and Kudos are very much appreciated, let me know what you think! This work is shit.
> 
> *PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING*
> 
> IF ANYONE WOULD BE INTERESTED: I'm looking to write a multi chaptered Malec fic and was looking for someone to possibly co-write the story with. If anyone would be interested, please leave a comment saying so and we will work out the details from there. I am open to any sort of ideas and prompts and will work around any schedule.


End file.
